Discovery
by Lenushka
Summary: AU, der Krieg ist beendet. Was Ron an einem Samstag alles entdeckte.


**Discovery**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: AU, der Krieg ist beendet. Was Ron an einem Samstag alles entdeckte.

* * *

Es war ein schöner Samstagmorgen im Frühling, als Ron durch die kleine Vorstadtwohnung in London, die er sich zusammen mit Harry teilte, lief. Ron streckte sich und schaute aus dem Fenster, dann gähnte er. Gestern Abend war es ziemlich spät geworden. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Hermine. Er, Harry und Hermine waren gestern Abend Essen gewesen, um Harrys erfolgreichen Abschluss seines Aurorentrainings zu feiern. Nach dem Essen hatte Harry gemeint, er wolle nach Hause gehen, aber vorher noch bei den Zwillingen vorbeischauen. Sie wollten ihm ihre neuste Erfindung zeigen. Ron und Hermine hatten gewusst, dass er sie zum Teil nur aus Rücksichtsnahme alleine ließ. Manchmal fühlte sich das Paar für Harry und sein Junggesellendasein verantwortlich. Allerdings änderte sich das wieder, wenn sie schmunzelnd im Tagespropheten lasen, wo Harry sich schon wieder rumgetrieben hatte. Ron vermutete auch, dass Harry gestern nicht nur bei den Zwillingen gewesen war. Dafür sprach auch, dass Harry noch nicht aufgestanden war. Er beschloss, seinem Mitbewohner noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit zu geben.

* * *

Im Kamin knisterte es und Hermines Kopf erschien.

„Hi Ron."

„Hi Hermy." Sie verzog gespielt ihr Gesicht bei der Erwähnung ihres Spitznamens.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Sie nickte. „Hast du Ginny gesehen?"

„Nein, wieso? Ist sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer?"

„Nein, das ist ja, was mir Sorgen macht."

„Hat sie irgendwas gesagt, bevor wir mit Harry Essen gegangen sind?"

„Nur, dass es spät werden könnte."

Ron überlegte. „Hast du die Zwillinge schon kontaktiert? Vielleicht ist es sehr spät geworden und sie hat bei ihnen übernachtet."

„OK. Kannst du deine Mum fragen, ob sie im Fuchsbau übernachtet hat?"

„Mach ich."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später.

„Ron, ich hab immer noch nichts von ihr gehört. Bei den Zwillingen war sie nicht. Aber sie haben gesagt, dass sie eine Suchaktion starten werden."

„Im Fuchsbau war sie auch nicht. Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen. Hermine, denk mal was einem jungen Mädchen alles in London passieren kann. Vor allem, wenn sie alleine ist."

„Ich komm gleich zu dir rüber."

„Gut. Dann weck ich solange Harry. Vielleicht weiß er etwas."

* * *

Ron ging zu Harrys Zimmer und klopfte an. „Hey Harry! Bist du wach?" Keine Antwort. Also öffnete Ron die Tür.

„HARRY! Entschuldige, ich, .. äh... tut mir wirklich.. also, äh... " Ron errötete bis in die Haarwurzeln. Der Grund dafür war eine nackte, weibliche Person, die halb auf einem ebenso nackten Harry lag. Eine Decke lag irgendwie auf ihnen, um ihre Unterleibe zu verdecken. Durch den Aufschrei geweckt, sah sich Harry verschlafen um, einen Arm um die unbekannte Schöne gelegt, den anderen nach seiner Brille suchend. „Wassn los, Ron?"

Die Unbekannte wachte auf. Sie öffnete die Augen, und da sie von der Tür abgewandt lag, sah sie nur Harrys Gesicht. Sie lächelte, sich erinnernd. „Harry?" fragte sie verschlafen Und wollte sich leicht aufsetzten. Ron erkannte die Stimme sofort. Bei ihm schrillten alle Alarmglocken.

„GINNY!" kreischte er. „WAS machst du hier! _Nackt_ in Harrys Bett!"

Ginny riss einen Teil der Decke an sich und bedeckte panisch ihren Oberkörper. Mit dem Rücken wich sie zu Harry, der einen Arm um sie legte.

„Aaahh! RON! Kannst du nicht anklopfen!"

Harry sah unbeeindruckt zu Ron. „Was regst du dich so auf, Ron?"

„Was ICH mich so aufrege!" Er holte tief Luft, in dem Moment, als Hermine im Wohnzimmer apparierte. „DU HAST MIT MEINER SCHWESTER GESCHLAFEN!"

Hermine rannte zu Harrys Zimmer. „WAS!" Sie überblickte die Szene. „GINNY!" kreischte sie schockiert. Dann: „HARRY!"

Harry war immer noch vollkommen unbeeindruckt und zog Ginny noch fester an sich. „JA? Das sind unsere Namen, oder irre ich mich?"

„GINERVA JANICE WEASLEY!" Ron musste nochmals tief Luft holen. In dem Augenblick apparierten die Zwillinge, sahen den Auflauf in Harrys Zimmer und gingen neugierig hin.

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT!" Bevor die Zwillinge fragen konnten, wer verrückt war, legte Ron wieder los. „Und Harry! Ich hätte nie von dir erwartet, dass du mit MEINER SCHWESTER SCHLAFEN WÜRDEST!" Die Zwillinge sogen entsetzt die Luft ein.

Harry strich Ginny mit seinem Finger über die Wange und lächelte sie an. „Er hat es ganz gut aufgenommen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Rons Gesicht war schon fast violett vor Ärger.

Harry wandte sich an die anderen. „Herrschaften, wenn ihr jetzt bitte mein Zimmer verlassen würdet?" Er winkte sie hinaus und verschloss dann hinter ihnen magisch die Tür. Ginny sah ihn entgeistert an. Er küsste sie und zog sie dann wieder auf die Kissen.

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Ich kenne ihn. Das ist nur heiße Luft. Im ersten Moment verhält er sich wie ein Idiot, aber sobald er darüber nachgedacht hat, wird er wieder normal."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du das sagst."

* * *

El Final. 


End file.
